America
Overview America is an organization founded to be the greatest country of all time, ever, and the best place to live. It was created by John America in 2003, and its members quickly spread a memetic false history wherein America has existed as a country for 200 years after splitting from Britain. The average human now entirely believes that America is a real country consisting of 50 states. Worshipers America has amassed countless followers, but only a few know the truth of America and actively work to serve it and destroy its enemies. Those who take up the mantle to protect America became the Skeptics, who remain the last bastion of defense against Cuckoldry. Its most notable defender, however, is the shrimp known as Bepe, who has been devoted to defending America before it even existed. Bepe is America's most devoted crusader and will eliminate any trace of Cuckoldry he comes across-- However his ruthless devotion has caused the organization to distance themselves from him, and focus on burying his existence from the general public. Enemies Many who discovered the truth of America's existence became devoted to destroying it. Such enemies include The Cucks, who see America as an obstacle to world domination. Most Americans remain blind to the obvious threat they pose, leaving only The Skeptics to oppose them. Various other villains have dared to threaten America, such as Liquid Blart, a clone created by the US Government who turned on his creators in order to destroy America. This lead to the Shadow Mallsus Incident in 2015, where Liquid was defeated by his twin brother, Paul Blart. Debramin is considered a high level threat to America, for his plans to eventually wrest control away from its current leaders. Members John America The founder and 1st President of America, John America was a man of vision, pride, and long, girthy justice. He ran America from 2003 to his tragic death in 2005, resulting from accidentally getting himself stuck in a blender. After his death, the seat of president was offered to his brother, John Darksouls, but he declined. President Shadow the Hedgehog The 2nd President of America is a copy of the 2005 video game, Shadow the Hedgehog. He was elected in 2005, and was responsible for overseeing the "Les Enblarts Terrible" project in 2009. He was removed from office in 2014 when his disc was tragically scratched. President Keemstar The 3rd President of America, Keemathan Starr was President Shadow's head of media and news, and quickly took up the mantle of President following his tragic scratching. President Keemstar's reign was regarded by many to be a tumultuous and terrifying rule, with enemies being silenced and the media under the control of his show. He sought primarily to gain more power for himself, but was finally defeated in 2017 by Johnnymanin. He was banished into the Spinner Dimension, where his current status is unknown. Some believe that his personal squadron, the AkuMeidos, remain loyal to him and seek a way to revive him. President Naruto Uzumaki The 4th President of America, Naruto Uzumaki always dreamed of becoming President. When he was a child growing up in the Hidden Leaf Town, TX, he was an outcast for carrying inside him the 9-tailed fox demon. However, when President Keemstar was defeated, he stepped up to the plate to become the new President. He has lead from late 2017 onwards. =